Hi From Me, Your Leader
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Mark menderita gangguan kecemasan disamping fisiknya yang kelelahan. Sebuah 'pukulan' dari seorang fans membuatnya menyadari orang di balik kondisinya itu. Na Jaemin, vakum untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan. Dilupakan, entah dimana. Markmin / NCT Dream
1. Chapter 1

**Hi From Me, Your Leader.**

CHAPTER 1/2

Warning! Boys Love, Friend, Relation, Canon.

Pair! Mark x Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Masih gelap saat alarm di kamar kecil itu berbunyi nyaring. Seorang yang lebih muda segera meraih benda laknat itu untuk menghentikan bunyi menyebalkan yang berasal darinya. Hening menyelimuti. Dia menatap kakaknya yang tidur di ranjang sebelah. Masih setia menggulung diri dalam selimut tebal tanpa merasa terganggu. Sebuah pemandangan langka tentu saja, seorang Mark yang sensitif bahkan tak menggeliat setelah alarm berbunyi. Donghyuck ingin membiarkannya istirahat lebih lama. Mengingat kerja keras Mark yang tak main-main sejak debut. Namun, mereka punya jadwal. Dan Mark adalah seorang leader yang seharusnya memimpin grup mereka. Jadi Donghyuck mendekati namja yang lebih tua. Lalu membangunkannya.

" _It's the time, hyung. Wake up_."

" _Yea. Sure... You shower first. Please... Im exhausted_."

Donghyuck melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Mark. Dia pergi keluar kamar untuk mandi setelahnya.

Mark tak benar-benar tidur. Dia meraih ponsel di dalam tas untuk setelah itu menghubungi satu persatu member dream. Dia akan pastikan semua berjalan lancar hari ini tanpa adanya keterlambatan. Sampai sebuah kontak nyaris disentuhnya. Tahu ia hampir saja melakukan kesalahan, Mark menghela napas.

"Hyung, aku selesai."

"Oke."

.

Seperti sebuah mobil yang penuh dengan anak remaja bersemangat tinggi lainnya, van NCT DREAM tak berbeda jauh. Mereka meributkan game terbaru yang mereka incar setelah promosi ini selesai. Seperti menjadi sebuah ritual, setelah menyelesaikan jadwal padat, mereka bertujuh selalu menenggelamkan diri pada hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Game adalah salah satunya. Meski bahasa masih menjadi sebuah dinding tinggi antara member China dan Korea, penghalang itu tak terlihat lagi jika sudah berhubungan dengan hal yang mereka sukai.

Sebuah mal besar di pusat kota Seoul menjadi tujuan mereka. Fansign akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Keenam remaja disana sibuk dengan make up masing-masing tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Membiarkan sang penata rias menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Saat mereka naik ke atas panggung, para fans telah menunggu. Jumlahnya lebih banyak ketimbang saat mereka promosi chewing gum. Karena hal itu, mereka tersenyum puas. Sangat bahagia dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka seakan tak ada hal yang bisa merusak kebahagiaan itu.

Mark duduk di tengah. Bersebelahan dengan Renjun dan Jeno. Ia menyapa satu persatu fans yang datang dengan senyum cerah khas miliknya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa beberapa diantara mereka adalah ssasaeng yang membuat hidupnya tak tenang. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, peran mereka untuk membesarkan namanya tak kalah besar. Mark ingin menghargai fans yang sudah memberikannya banyak cinta. Tanpa terkecuali.

Ada seseorang yang pernah bilang, dia terlalu baik pada semua orang. Ah! Seluruh member NCT juga mengatakannya. Orang yang spesifik itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai marah-marah ketimbang hanya sekedar bicara.

Mata Mark menatap perempuan pendek yang berdiri di hadapan Jeno. Wajahnya tak mencerminkan kebahagiaan seperti yang lainnya. Ia bicara ala kadarnya pada Jeno hingga sang idola sedikit canggung. Setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan Jeno, perempuan itu langsung bergeser pada Mark. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat karena Mark memperhatikan perempuan itu tanpa henti.

"Matamu sedikit sembab noona." Ucap Mark sambil menerima album dari sang fans. "Jangan bersedih, kami akan membawa kebahagiaan untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak melihat Jaemin diantara kalian."

Mark menghentikan laju spidolnya dalam membuat tanda tangan. Ia meninggalkan sebuah titik hitam di antara tanda tangannya karena hal itu. Pikiran mulai terbang kemana-mana. Ia baru menyadari keabsenan namja yang disebut sang perempuan dalam hidupnya. Selama ini dia lupa. Sesungguhnya dia benar-benar lupa.

"Jangan khawatir. Jaemin baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali bersama kami."

"Mark,"

"Ne noona..."

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Kau tidak benar-benar tahu kondisi Jaemin kan? Kau tidak bicara dengannya kan?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, fans lain mulai menggerutu karena perempuan itu tak segera neranjak mendekati Renjun. Manager di belangan mereka juga mulai gusar. Disamping itu, Mark tak bisa berkata-kata. Bualan yang dipelajarinya untuk membuat fans senang seakan tertelan bulat bulat seketika.

"Noona tidak menyalahkanmu Mark. Kami tahu kau sangat sibuk dan kau tidak ingin membuat fans khawatir tentang Jaemin dulu. Noona mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya. Tapi, bagaimana perasaan Jaemin setelah mendengar statmen darimu tentangnya tanpa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia pasti sedih."

Butuh waktu sampai manager nct dream mendekati mereka untuk menegur perempuan itu. Namun keduanya mengabaikan.

"Jangan menganggapnya sebagai rekan kerja Mark. Dia temanmu. Kau bukan leadernya, kau kakaknya. Kau kakak dari semua adikmu disini. Noona harap kau bisa merangkul semuanya dan melindungi mereka."

Perempuan itu akhirnya bergeser. Menemui Renjun yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia melempar senyum manisnya tanpa berkata apapun tentang yang baru saja dia dengar.

.

Donghyuck tidur dengan berisik seperti malam-malam lainnya. Dengkurannya bukan lagi gangguan untuk Mark sang roomate. Telinganya sudah kebal. Maka dari itu, saat matanya terbuka di tengah malam padahal jadwal padat baru saja dia lewati, Mark merasa heran.

Sebelum ini dia tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia sangat lelah sampai rasanya seluruh tulangnya nyaris copot karena itulah dia tak juga terlelap. Paling tidak, itu yang Mark pikir. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah denial dari pikirannya yang kalut. Kalimat seorang fans sore tadi masih terngiang di telinganya.

Mark keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa ponsel. Ruang tengah dorm yang sepi menjadi pilihannya untuk berdiam diri sesaat.

"Ahh..." ketika punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa, Mark mendesah lega.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu lantas mengotak-atik ponselnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mendial sebuah nomor yang ada di kontak cepatnya.

Suara sambungan telepon terdengar beberapa saat. Mata Mark bergerak liar bersamaan dengannya. Menyisir setiap sudut ruangan tempatnya berdiam. Sampai suatu titik mendapatkan fokus netranya.

02.17

Dia menghubungi seseorang yang butuh banyak istirahat di tengah malam tanpa pikir panjang. Sontak ia mengcancel panggilan itu.

"Stupid!" Mark mengutuk dirinya atas kecerobohan yang dia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Minhyung?"

Suara sang member tertua membuat Mark menoleh.

"Tidak bisa tidur, hyung."

"Jangan begitu. Kau harus istirahat. Tidur sana."

Mark adalah orang yang baik. Dia tidak pernah berpikiran buruk tentang orang lain, ya selama dia masih dalam keadaan sadar. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menghentikan harapan kalau yang memergokinya sekarang bukanlah Taeil hyung yang acuh. Dia menginginkan Taeyong hyung, atau Doyoung hyung yang menemukannya. Mereka akan mendengarkan ceritanya, kegelisahannya tentang betapa buruk ia sebagai teman untuk Jaemin. Mark membutuhkan orang untuk mendengarnya.

"Ya hyung."

Tapi akhirnya dia menurut. Masalah itu tak terselesaikan.

.

Dalam gelap, Jaemin menatap ponselnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Mark menghubunginya. Jaemin tak sempat menerima telepon itu karena baru saja terbangun.

Ada keinginan untuknya menelepon balik. Namun dia merasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin Mark baru saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Jaemin karena terlalu lelah, mungkin juga karena manajer hyung memergokinya.

Jadi saat pagi datang, dia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada sang leader. Atau lebih tepatnya mantan leadernya.

[ **Hyung ada apa?** ]

Butuh waktu cukup lama sampai pesan itu dijawab. Sekitar tiga jam yang Jaemin asumsikan sebagai gambaran kesibukan Mark.

[Hai Jaemin! How are you?]

[ **Sangat baik hyung. Kau sendiri?** ]

[Aku juga baik. Punggungmu bagaimana?]

[ **Sudah mendingan. Aku merasa sudah bisa handstand di atas hoverboard lagi.** ]

Setelah itu tak ada jawaban.

Mungkin NCT DREAM tengah melakukan jadwalnya.

Benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian Chenle mengirim fotonya yang ada di backstage. Adik dari Chinanya itu adalah salah satu orang yang selalu menghubunginya tiap hari. Meski dengan keterbatasan bahasa, Jaemin merasa Chenle sangat peduli terhadapnya. Dibelakang Chenle, pasti ada Renjun yang membantunya mentranslate semua percakapan mereka.

Saat ia selesai mengirimkan komentar atas foto Chenle, panggilan Jeno masuk ke ponselnya.

[Yeoboseo, Nana.]

"Seperti yang diharapkan. Kau tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, Jeno."

[Aku memang tidak sedang berusaha melucu. Hei, setelah ini aku kosong. Main ya.]

"Boleh. Bawa PSP-mu."

[Oke. Sampai jumpa nanti.]

"Tunggu. Mark hyung disana?"

[Tidak. Dia pergi dengan manajer. Entah kemana.]

"Mark hyung bekerja dengan keras."

[Yaps. Beri semangat sana.]

"Aku memang akan melakukannya. Sampai jumpa nanti ya."

Jeno, laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah dia temui. Abaikan Taeyong, atau Jaehyun. Menurut Jaemin, Jeno adalah yang paling tampan. _He is gay after all_. Jaemin menyukai bagaimana Jeno memperlalukannya seperti seorang sahabat sekaligus sebagai kekasih di saat yang bersamaan. Mereka bukan hanya rekan kerja. Hubungan mereka jauh lebih dari pada itu.

Sampai akhirnya Jeno datang ke rumah di malam hari seperti biasanya, ponsel Jaemin tak berbunyi lagi.

Kedua laki-laki itu menghabiskan waktu di kamar Jaemin sambil bermain PSP. Sementara Jeno duduk di lantai, Jaemin yang masih sakit duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

"Aku suka lagu dan koreonya. Berapa lama kalian latihan?" tanya Jaemin. Dia meletakkan PSP di sampingnya dan memusatkan pandangan pada Jeno.

Namja yang lain mengikuti. Jeno meletakkan PSP di meja belajar Jaemin lalu menyamankan diri di samping sang sahabat. Tangannya menepuk bahunya sendiri untuk memberikan sinyal pada Jaemin agar bersandar.

"Sekitar, satu setengah bulan. Karena kami kehilanganmu, koreo-nya terpaksa diganti. Tapi tetap saja kami memberikan space untukmu jika kau sudah siap kembali bersama kami."

"Ah... aku tidak yakin."

Jeno langsung memberikan deathglare pada Jaemin karena kepesimisannya. Siapa yang tidak marah jika teman satu bandmu tiba-tiba berkata demikian. Padahal mereka baru saja memulai semua ini. Lalu, apa arti waktu trainee panjang mereka? Apa arti kalimat penyemangat yang setiap saat mereka lempar untuk satu sama lain?

"Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Jangan bicara begitu lagi. Kalau Mark hyung dengar, dia bisa semakin gila."

Jaemin tersenyum simpul. Nama orang itu lagi. Seandainya Mark ada di sana sekarang. Jaemin pasti akan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Aku serius, Jaem."

"Hm?"

"Tentang Mark hyung."

" _Something wrong with him?_ "

Intensitas ketegangan diantara mereka meningkat drastis saat Jeno memilih memandang dalam Jaemin. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang namja itu siapkan untuk diucapkan.

"Mark hyung terkena anxiety ringan. Tapi karena dia tidak punya waktu untuk konsultasi, psikiater sudah memberikannya obat dosis rendah."

Tubuh Jaemin menegang. Dia mencoba memproses informasi yang baru didapatkannya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa karena kelelahan? Atau, karena ssasaeng itu?"

"Mungkin keduanya. Tapi kita tahu hal yang lebih dikhawatirkan Mark hyung 'kan? Pandangan orang terhadapnya. Kupikir dia ingin memuaskan semua orang dengan bekerja keras sampai takut mengecewakan mereka."

"Dari siapa kau tahu semua itu?"

"Dia membicarakan masalah itu denganku dan Renjun. Sekitar, dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Dan selama ini kau menutupinya dariku? Kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku tidak berhak untuk tahu?"

Jaemin tersulut amarahnya. Dia mempercayai Jeno lebih dari orang lain dalam grup. Sekarang Jaemin sangat kecewa karena sahabatnya menyembunyikan fakta sang leader darinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau semakin sakit. Lagi pula hanya beberapa orang yang tahu. Taeyong hyung dan Taeil hyung lalu aku dan Renjun. Hanya kami. Masalah ini, jika semua orang tahu, menurutmu apakah Mark hyung akan menyukainya?"

Ego Jaemin membuatnya tak bicara. Fakta bahwa Jeno menyembunyikan masalah Mark membuat dia marah, namun ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan maksud baik sahabatnya.

"Sekarang, fokus dulu untuk penyembuhanmu. Kalau kau kembali, Mark hyung pasti akan segera membaik." Jeno menuruni ranjang Jaemin. Sudah terlalu malam. Ia bahkan melanggar janjinya pada manager hyung untuk pulang sebelum tengah malam. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati."

"Hm..."

Seperginya Jeno, Jaemin mengambil ponselnya. Tak ada pesan masuk yang sedari tadi dia tunggu. Maka, ia mengambil keputusan untuk mengiriminya pesan lain.

[ **Hyung pasti sangat sibuk, 'kan? Semangatlah hyung!** ]

.

Ditengah padatnya jadwal dengan NCT Dream, Mark dan Donghyuck memiliki jadwal bersama NCT 127 untuk pemotretan sebuah majalan fashion. Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi untuk melakukan make up.

Sebuah padang rumput ilalang menjadi background pemotretan mereka kali ini. Baju serba putih dipadu dengan pemandangan sekitar, membuat member NCT terlihat layaknya malaikat.

Kesembilan laki-laki berpose di tengah ruang terbuka dengan ilalang yang menggelitik tubuh mereka. Dengan profesionalitas yang tinggi, rasa geli tak mengganggu konsentrasi mereka dari pemotretan.

Sampai akhirnya grup itu dipecah menjadi tiga kelompok yang berbeda untuk sesi selanjutnya.

Mark duduk di bawah tenda yang staff sengaja sediakan untuk mereka. Tangannya meraih ransel merah di atas meja yang memang miliknya. Sebotol obat diraihnya dari dalam sana.

Botol berwarna cokelat itu tidak pernah Mark bayangkan akan ada di genggamannya. Kelainan itu juga tidak pernah dia sangka akan bersemayam di tubuhnya. Selama ini Mark merasa sangat sehat, sangat bersemangat dan bahagia. Saat tiba-tiba psikiater yang menangani masalah insomnianya membuat diagnosis tentang masalah ini, Mark ingin tidak percaya.

Laki-laki tua itu bilang tidak ada masalah serius dalam tubuhnya. Hanya ada sedikit gejala kecemasan yang akan hilang jika dia bisa menemukan alasan dari kecemasan itu. Tapi, dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk konsultasi tentang masalahnya pada psikiater itu atau psikolog. Sebagai hasilnya, obat itu ada di tangannya.

"Hei," Botol obat itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Kakak tertua, Taeil, yang mengambilnya. "Berniat minum obat lagi?"

"Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Pikiranku juga berantakan. Hyung, kembalikan obatnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku saja tentang masalahmu dari pada minum obat ini?"

Mark ingin melakukan itu. Tapi, sekali lagi Taeil hyung-nya bukan orang yang tepat. Dia tidak berpikir Taeil adalah orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya, hanya saja dia ragu sang kakak tertua dapat membantunya.

"Kau tidak mau bicara padaku juga tidak apa-apa. Akan kupanggilkan Taeyong."

Laki-laki yang lebih tua seakan mengerti penolakan dari adiknya. Dia juga tidak punya keinginan untuk memaksa. Semua yang dilakukannya murni untuk membantu Mark, bukan untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya sendiri. Jadi penolakan itu dia maklumi.

"Terima kasih hyung." Hanya itu yang Mark ucapkan. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Taeil lebih baik.

"Iya."

.

Sebelum sesi pemotretan itu benar-benar selesai dan mengharuskan semua orang untuk pulang, Taeyong menyempatkan waktu luangnya dan Mark untuk menarik yang lebih muda keluar dari lingkaran keramaian. Dia memilih sebuah pohon besar di pinggir padang rumput itu untuk menjadikannya tempat bicara.

Taeil menemuinya setelah sesi pemotretan solonya selesai. Dia mendengar semuanya dan langsung bergerak cepat seperti saat ini.

Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon, diikuti Mark.

"Kau harus menikmati pemandangan ini sekarang sampai puas. Bisa saja kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi lain waktu."

"Mataku sampai sakit melihat rumput-rumput itu bergoyang. Hyung terlalu drama untuk melihat tanah lapang yang panas ini indah."

"Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba sarkasme-mu keluar? Mana Mark yang baik dan sopan itu heeeh?"

Taeyong mencubit pipi Mark gemas. Sikap Mark sekarang sangat disukainya. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Taeyong tersadar Mark masih cukup kecil untuk melihat betapa luasnya dunia –terlepas dari usianya yang juga tidak bisa dibilang tua-. Dia bisa dengan mudah mengajarkan Mark arti kehidupan menurut versinya. Hal itu membuatnya tak ingin salah langkah, terkadang.

"Ada yang mengganggumu ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Rasanya tubuhku semakin tidak nyaman."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Lakukan jadwalmu dengan santai Mark. Jangan serius terus."

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana caranya bekerja tanpa keseriusan hyung? Kau bicara sesuatu yang aneh."

Seperti seekor bayi singa yang kehilangan harapan untuk menjadi raja, Mark kehilangan semangat yang terlihat selalu membara di depan kamera. Itu yang baru saja Taeyong pikirkan.

"Sepertinya pekerjaan bukanlah masalahnya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa." Ucap Mark lagi. Frustasi tentu saja semakin membebaninya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kau lebih banyak beristirahat. Malam ini, kenapa kau dan Donghyuck tidak menginap di dorm Dream? Kalian bisa bicara sepanjang malam, mungkin itu yang kau butuhkan."

"Ya. Mungkin saja."

.

Malam harinya, Mark benar-benar mengajak Donghyuck pergi ke dorm Dream untuk menginap. Donghyuck tentu tak menolak karena dia merindukan saudara-saudara seumurannya yang lain.

Ruang tengah dorm diubah jadi ruang tidur bersama. Manager hyung mereka usih dengan paksa malam ini. Rumah itu sepenuhnya milik mereka.

"Oh my god! Ini rumah punya kitaaa!" Chenle berteriak riang begitu manager hyung keluar dari rumah itu.

"Iya-iya. Punya kita." Renjun menepuk kepala Chenle agar dia sedikit tenang. Tapi tetap saja laki-laki Shanghai itu terlalu gembira. Apalagi mereka dalam formasi hampir lengkap dengan kedatangan Mark dan Donghyuck.

"Pokoknya malam ini kita senang-senang!" seru Donghyuck. Dia bersorak gembira bersama Chenle.

"Main apa enaknya?" tanya si magnae. "Aku bosan main game."

"Catur saja." Usul Jeno.

"Jangan. Yang main cuma bisa dua. Ular tangga saja." Mark menimpali.

"Tidak ada tantangan. Go Stop saja lah."

"Jisung! Kartu go stop kita disita manager hyung karena waktu itu kita main sambil taruhan."

"Ah, kau benar Renjun hyung..."

Keenam laki-laki yang duduk melingkar itu tenggelam dalam keheningan sambil menatap satu sama lain. Beberapa saat kemudian helaan napas terdengar serempak keluar dari bibir mereka. Ternyata malam ini tidak akan terlalu menyenangkan juga.

"Monopoli lagi nih?"

Permainan itu sudah ribuan kali mereka lakukan.

"Truth or Truth yuuuk... biar Chenle tahu tentang _hyungdeul_ dan Jisung."

Mereka semua sepakat tanpa protes dengan usul Chenle. Apapun asal bukan monopoli.

Sebuah botol bekas air mineral tergeletak di tengah lingkaran. Mark yang pertama kali mendapat giliran memutar, memutar benda itu. Lalu, permainan mereka dimulai begitu saja.

Banyak hal yang anak seusia mereka seharusnya lakukan. Pergi bersekolah dengan normal, bermain dengan riang, sibuk memikirkan ujian, dan mengenal cinta. Namun, pilihan mereka membuat semua kenormalan masa remaja itu nyaris hilang. Hidup mereka bukan sepenuhnya milik mereka lagi. Namun juga milik fans, milik perusahaan, dan milik media. Semuanya harus tertata rapi, sekan tanpa celah. Membuat jiwa kekanakan yang seharusnya masih mereka punya ditelan bulat-bulan secara paksa.

Dengan kedok permainan inilah, mereka mengutarakan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Tentang betapa sulitnya kehidupan mereka sekarang.

Setengah jam berlalu. Mereka nyaris tenggelam dalam permainan jika bukan suara pintu mengintrupsi keasikannya. Jisung sebagai yang terkecil berdiri untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Matanya membulat melihat tiga orang yang tak asing ada di depan pintu, sedang melepas sepatu mereka.

"JAEMIN HYUNG!"

Jisung nyaris berlari menubruk Jaemin yang terkejut dengan ke-eksited-annya. Yuta segera menahan magnae bongsor itu.

"Heh! Jaemin ini sakit punggung, kalau kau memeluknya dengan cara begitu, dia bisa mati."

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa hyung." Jaemin segera memeluk Jisung yang awalnya sedikit sedih dan menyesal. "Aigoo aku rindu kamu Jisung."

"Aku juga hyung..."

Yuta menghela napas pendek. Melihat keduanya berpelukan membuatnya geli.

"Jaemin-ah!" Donghyuck muncul setelahnya. Semuanya muncul satu persatu dari ruang tengah.

Sekali lagi ada seorang yang nyaris membuat punggung Jaemin patah, namun Yuta kembali menghentikannya. Chenle.

Dalam waktu sekejap, terbentuk sebuah gerombolan anak laki-laki yang saling berpelukan. Dua orang dewasa yang terjebak diantara mereka hanya tersenyum maklum.

Jaemin merasakan kembali kehangatan teman-teman yang dirindukannya. Ia benar-benar senang. Sampai matanya tertuju pada Mark yang terdiam di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sang leader terlihat sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang teduh. Jaemin tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk membuat senyuman karena kerinduannya terbayarkan oleh wajah tenang itu.

Mark tersentak karena Jaemin tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak ingin ketahuan mencuri pandang.

"Hey guys, hyung kemari membawa cemilan. Kutaruh... astaga... apa yang kalian lakukan pada rumah ini?"

Suara Hansol seakan menjadi sirine tanda bahaya. Malam khusus remaja mereka akan rusak.

"Yuta hyung dan Hansol hyung pergi saja sana!"

.

Jaemin bergabung dalam lingkaran di atas matras-matras di ruang tengah. Ia menatap botol yang tergeletak di tengah mereka. Namja itu bisa mengira-ira apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum dia datang.

"So, kita mulai dari awal?" Tanya Mark yang sekedar basa-basi. Dia mengambil botol minum di tengah lingkaran lalu memberikannya pada Jaemin. "Karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini. Putarlah."

Jaemin menerima benda itu. Dia memutarnya tanpa ragu.

"Ah!" terdengar sorakan saat ujung botol mengarah ke Jisung. Si magnae hanya senyum-senyum.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Jaemin. Sorakan kecewa langsung memenuhi rumah itu karena pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu. Minus Chenle yang bersorak sendiri setelah Renjun mentranslate perkataan Jaemin.

"Sudah pasti. Hehehe... tapi manager hyung mengurangi jatah ayam goreng mingguan kami. Dia jahat sekali." Jawab Jisung.

"Benaar! Ah jahatnya. Padahal aku suka ayam madu, ayam pedas dan soda tapi laki-laki itu mengambil semuanya! Tidak adil! Aku ingin makan ayam."

"Chenle, ini bukan saatnya kau bicara."

"Tapi Renjun-ge! Aku suka ayam!"

" _Arraseo."_ Renjun menarik Chenle ke pelukannya agar laki-laki itu diam. "Jisung, lanjutkan."

Yang termuda memutar botolnya. Dan berhenti mengarah pada Chenle yang berontak di pelukan Renjun.

"Yeah! _It's my time!_ Oke Jisungie... aku siap."

"Chenle hyung, kenapa kau suka foto-foto kita semua dan mengirimkannya pada Jaemin hyung tanpa izin? Kalau saat itu wajah kami sedang jelek bagaimana?"

"Wajah Jisungie selalu lucu kok. Oke giliranku!"

Botolnya mengarah pada Jeno dalam sekali putar karena terantuk kaki Donghyuck. Tapi Chenle berteriak senang karenanya.

"Jeno hyung! Pergi ke rumah Jaemin hyung sering kan? Kenapa tidak ajak aku? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Aku pergi saat malam. Kau tidak boleh keluar malam tanpa manager hyung." Bela Jeno.

"Itu bukan alasan hyung! Pokoknya lain kali aku harus diajak. Jaemin hyung juga senang kan kalau ramai-ramai?"

Seorang yang menjadi objek perdebatan mereka hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sang adik. Meski dia tahu sampai kapanpun Jeno tidak akan menuruti permintaan Chenle itu. Dia masih sayang kepalanya untuk tidak dipenggal manager hyung.

Matanya bergulir ke samping Chenle dimana seorang berambut pirang terlihat bingung. Dia menyenggol Donghyuck disampingnya lalu sebuah percakapan lirih terjadi diantara mereka.

Tubuh Jaemin tiba-tiba terasa panas. Pemandangan itu membuatnya kehilangan selera untuk main lagi ataupun sekedar duduk disana. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Jeno dan laki-laki itu memergokinya. Senyuman nakal terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Mark hyung pasti kaget sekarang. Hyung, kau tidak tahu kan kalau aku sangat sering mengunjungi Jaemin?"

Laki-laki yang tiba-tiba disebut namanya tampak terkejut. Dia memutuskan percakapannya dengan Donghyuck lalu melihat ke Jeno. Tentu saja dia bingung karena tahu-tahu dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan ini.

Mark tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tatapan Jaemin padanya membuat pria itu merasa buruk. Meski ia tidak terlalu mengerti arti dari tatapan mata itu, namun Mark tetap merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena dia tidak memperhatikan membernya dengan baik, terlebih Jaemin yang sedang vakum.

"Kau kan memang tidak pernah bilang padaku." Bela Mark. Dia punya harga diri sebagai leader disamping kerendahan hatinya. Harga diri itu tidak bisa diletakannya begitu saja. Pandangan member akan berubah terhadapnya jika dia dengan polos mengatakan 'iya'.

"Benar juga. Tapi hyung juga tidak pernah bertanya."

"Heh! Kalian bicara seperti tidak ada aku disini! Cepat lanjutkan. Omong kosong kalian tidak berfaedah."

Jaemin segera menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Rasanya sangat janggal mendengar dirinya sendiri menjadi bahan perdebatan.

Jeno mengambil alih botolnya. Dan orang selanjutnya adalah Jaemin. Kebetulan yang menyeramkan.

"Katakan hal yang paliiing kau ingin dapatkan dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Jeno.

"Boleh lebih dari satu?"

"Tidak bisa! Harus satu!" pekik Jisung. Padahal Jeno bahkan belum mempertimbangkan hal itu.

Jaemin berpikir keras. Hal yang paling diinginkannya. Dia ingin sembuh, dia ingin bergabung kembali bersama NCT DREAM, dia ingin kembali menari, dia tidak ingin menghawatirkan orang tuanya lagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang dia inginkan.

Mark disisi lain seakan tak ingin mendengar jawaban Jaemin. Dia memainkan selimut yang dia duduki.

"Dikunjungi Mark hyung." Sorakan yang heboh langsung terdengar. Seorang yang namanya dipanggil mengangkat kepala tak percaya. Jaemin melihat kearahnya malu-malu. Demi Tuhan, Mark ingin berteriak sekarang juga. "Karena Mark hyung punya aura semangat yang kuat, kalau Mark hyung mengunjungiku, aku harap aku juga akan dapat sedikit semangatnya untuk sembuh."

"Ahhh... _So sweet_. Sini Haechan peluk dulu."

"Jaemin hyung pasti sembuh. Kita disini akan menunggu!" Jisung yang duduk di sebelah Jaemin langsung memeluknya.

Setelah menyetabilkan detak jantungnya yang berlomba, Mark buka suara. " _Gurae._ Tunggu saja. Aku akan membawakan seluruh semangatku untukmu."

Adegan 'keju' itu membuat ruang tengah kembali digoncang teriakan eksited.

.

Pukul satu pagi, ketujuh remaja itu telah terlelap dengan posisi yang acak-acakan. Renjun adalah yang pertama tertidur di pangkuan Chenle. Lalu satu persatu dari mereka ikut tumbang.

Jaemin terbangun dari tidur ringannya saat suara notifikasi terdengar cukup nyaring. Dia cepat-cepat membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Hansol hyung yang siap menjemputnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Jaemin keluar dari keacak-acakan posisi tidur teman-temannya. Tak ingin membuat mereka bangun, laki-laki itu berniat pergi diam-diam. Jaket yang dia letakkan di sofa telah dipakainya kembali.

Jaemin hendak langsung pergi namun kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang perut seseorang. Suasana ruangan yang gelap membuatnya tak bisa mengenali orang yang baru saja kena tendangannya. Jadi dia refleks berlutut di lantai untuk melihat siapa orang itu dan meminta maaf.

Orang itu Mark. Tapi dia hanya menggeliat kecil tanpa ada tanda-tanda lebih lanjut jika dia akan bangun. Menyadarinya, Jaemin mendesah lega.

"Hyung, mianhae."

Selanjutnya Jaemin tak juga bangkit. Dia memperhatikan setiap detail dari wajah Mark yang dia rindukan. Selama tiga bulan penuh mereka tidak bertemu. Selama itu pula mereka nyaris kehilangan hubungan. Jaemin hampir gila setiap memikirkannya. Kerinduan itu membuatnya semakin menderita disamping sakit punggungnya yang tak kunjung sembuh.

Tangannya menyentuh hidung bangir Mark. Lalu turun ke bibirnya yang bertekstur kasar. Make up itu menghancurkan bibir kakak kesayangannya. Namun, Jaemin tidak menemukannya sebagai nilai minus. Sebaliknya, dia berpikir jika ia mendapatkan satu saja ciuman dari bibir itu, sensasinya pasti luar biasa. Seksi, penuh gesekan, hampir meledak.

Mark membuka matanya tanpa menggeliat, tanpa tanda yang bisa diantisipasi Jaemin.

Jaemin terkejut saat mata Mark seketika menatapnya tajam. Dalam gelap ia berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan sedang merona. Secepat kilat dia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Hyung, aku mau pulang." Ucap Jaemin. Mark sudah terlanjur bangun, kalau dia tiba-tiba lari pasti akan terlihat aneh.

"Pulang dengan siapa?" Mark mendudukan dirinya.

"Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung. Mereka sepertinya sudah di luar."

"Baiklah. Ayo kuantar."

Jaemin ingin bilang tidak. Tapi namja itu sudah lebih dulu menggulung selimut kesekitar tubuhnya sebagai pengganti jaket. Dia membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua berdua.

Sampai di luar, tak ada satupun orang yang Jaemin kira akan menjemputnya.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Katanya mereka akan segera menjemputku."

Lalu tak ada percakapan berarti diantara mereka.

Mark sibuk menjaga suhu badannya tetap hangat di dalam selimut sementara Jaemin tak hentinya berharap Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung segera datang.

"Apa kau lihat fanacc beberapa beberapa minggu lalu?" tanya Mark yang memecah keheningan.

"Iya. Begitulah."

"Maaf aku berkata begitu padahal tidak tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Ah hyung! Itu kan tuntutan pekerjaan. Aku mengerti kok. Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Jaemin menepuk pundak Mark. "Aku juga kan sudah bilang baik-baik saja. Kau tidak salah."

"..."

"Hyung, lebih baik kau masuk saja. Disini dingin."

Sebenarnya Jaemin hanya tidak ingin terjebak dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Sampai kedua hyungmu datang." Mark berjalan ke belakang punggung Jaemin setelah itu berbagi selimut dengannya seraya memeluknya. "Kau juga tidak boleh kedinginan."

Sementara Mark mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Jaemin, sang empunya membeku. Dia ingin keluar dari pelukan itu karena takut Mark mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila. Tapi, jika sekarang dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan, kapan lagi hal yang sama akan terulang?

Jaemin memutuskan untuk merilekskan otot tubuhnya dan menerima pelukan Mark. Sampai dia merasakan tubuh mereka menempel dengan sangat sempurna.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yuta dan Hansol datang memergoki mereka yang sedang dalam posisi mencurigakan. Keduanya sempat berteriak heboh tapi akhirnya diam juga karena tidak ingin membuat Jaemin diluar telalu lama. Mereka harus mengantar sang adik pulang kembali ke rumah dengan selamat berkat wejangan leader Lee Taeyong. Ya, laki-laki itu yang mengirimkan Jaemin ke dorm NCT DREAM.

"Mark hyung, Annyeong!"

"Annyeong!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

A/N Aku janji ini hanya akan jadi Twoshoot dan gak gantung. Bakal aku lanjut cepat, semoga.

Aku tuh... berantakan gitu lho NCT Dream tanpa Jaemin. Ambayar kek nasi kucing kehilangan karet. Belum lagi member lainnya. Aku tahu kalau itu tuntutan pekerjaan. Tapi hati tetep gak bisa bohong untuk bilang gak papa waktu liat mereka seakan gak kehilangan apapun. Mereka gak pernah nyangkutin nama Jaemin lagi seakan dia beneran pergi. Gue tuh marah. Marah sama semua orang.

Aku tahu cerita ini gak rasional. Maksa banget.

Dek Jaem, mbok ceper balik to. Aku kangen. Fansmu tuh kangen sama kamu.

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi From Me, Your Leader.**

CHAPTER 2/2

Warning! Boys Love, Friend, Relation, Canon.

Pair! Mark x Jaemin

NCT adalah punya Sment, saya cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Ibu Mark menetap di Korea sejak beberapa bulan terakhir karena khawatir dengan anak semata wayangnya. Wanita mana yang tidak resah memimpikan anaknya bekerja keras setiap malam sementara usianya masih sangat belia. Sudah berkali-kali intuisinya berteriak agar dia pulang ke Korea. Sampai dia membulatkan tekad dan terbang kembali ke negara ibunya dan mendapati intusinya benar. Mark-nya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Wanita itu masih mengikutimu?" tanya ibu Mark saat baru saja menjemput Mark di sekolah. Hal ini selalu terjadi jika sasaeng fans anaknya kembali menguntit.

"Iya. Aku takut, bu."

Wajah murung anaknya membuat Ibu Mark merasa buruk. Sembari menyetir, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai rambut sang anak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih banyak orang yang akan melindungimu dari pada menyakitimu. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku merepotkan member lainnya."

"Kau adik serta kakak bagi mereka. Wajar kalau mereka melindungimu, Mark."

Tak ada kalimat terucap dari bibir Mark. Sang ibu mengerti. Sekeras apapun dia menghibur sang anak, hasilnya akan sama saja. Remaja berambut pirang itu tidak akan benar-benar mendengarkannya. Sekarang dia bahkan lebih memilih memenuhi notesnya dengan rap-rap yang sang ibu tak mengerti.

"Hei, hari ini kita ke rumah sakit. Dokter Lim tidak bisa menemuimu di rumahnya. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak bu. Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Mark sekenanya. Sudah menjadi jadwalnya bertemu dengan psikiater itu. Dia harap, hasil kali ini akan menunjukkan peningkatan yang baik. Meski dia merasa tidak banyak berubah.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dan menggunakan masker, mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit dimana psikiaternya bekerja. Ada banyak orang di tempat umum itu. Tak menyurutkan kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka adalah sasaeng, pasangan ibu dan anak itu selalu waspada. Mereka tidak boleh ketahuan di tempat seperti ini apalagi karena mengunjungi dokter jiwa.

Mereka menunggu selama beberapa menit sampai seorang perawat memanggil mereka untuk masuk ke ruangan.

"Hei, Minhyung." Sapa dokter itu.

"Annyeonghaseo..." Mark melepaskan perlengkapan menyamarnya lalu membungkuk pada sang dokter.

"Saya akan menunggu diluar." Ibu Mark langsung undur diri saat sesi pengobatan anaknya hampir dimulai.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

"Ya."

.

Jaemin memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup. Ia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia harapkan.

"Santai saja." Ibu Jaemin memberikan semangat pada anaknya. Dia menggenggam tangan kurus Jaemin.

"Hanya operasi kecil Jaem." Ayah Jaemin juga tak mau kalah menenangkan Jaemin.

Ya. Dia akan dioperasi karena penyakitnya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini kecuali kedua orang tuanya. Jaemin hanya merasa kondisinya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diketahui banyak orang.

Jaemin berharap untuk beberapa hari ke depan Jeno tidak menghubungi atau mengunjunginya. Bisa jadi masalah jika laki-laki itu tahu dia tak dirumah dan sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Bukan maksudnya ke-gr-an, nyatanya saat Jaemin baru cidera dulu, Jeno sampai menungguinya sepanjang hari. Bisa-bisa dia jadi tidak fokus saat promosi dan menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi yang lain. Jeno lebih sering berdiam diri saat mendapatkan masalah, namun di sisi lain juga mudah di tebak.

Tanpa sadar, pikiran itu membuatnya lupa bahwa sekarang dia tengah terbaring di ranjang ruang operasi. Perlahan, kesadarannya hilang.

.

"Dosis obatnya belum diturunkan."

Ibu Mark yang mendengar penuturan sang anak hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Pengobatan ini sudah dikiranya tak akan cepat.

"Ada yang dia katakan lagi?"

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Mark membuka mulut.

"Tidak. Kurasa."

Masih segar dalam ingatan Mark apa yang dibicarakannya dengan sang psikiater di dalam sana. Ia mengingat saran dari laki-laki itu untuk mengurangi jadwal padatnya agar punya waktu untuk berkonsultasi. Atau sebuah alternatif lain yang dia tidak mengerti. Mark harus menemukan masalah yang mengganggunya dan menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Ada jadwal lagi hari ini?"

"Ya. Sebuah program radio."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit untuk mencapai basement. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di lorong itu, sebagian menatap heran pada Mark yang memiliki rambut pirang mencolok. Tidak banyak orang korea mewarnai rambutnya semencokok itu kecuali dia anak nakal atau seorang idol. Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki Mark semakin cepat.

Sekumpulan perawat yang mendorong ranjang pasien didepan sana menarik perhatian sang leader DREAM. Saat mereka semakin dekat, dia dan ibunya menepi untuk memberikan jalan. Mata Mark menatap perawat-perawat itu lalu berpindah pada seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan sedemikian banyak alat penunjuang hidup. Bukankah penasaran itu hal yang manusiawi?

Jantung Mark kehilangan konstan detaknya sesaat. Matanya membulat, suaranya tercekat. Dia berbalik arah tanpa sadar sampai sang ibu mencegahnya.

"Mark!"

"Ibu, itu Jaemin."

Ibu Mark ikut terkejut mendengar kalimat anaknya. Sementara dia tetap mencekal tangan Mark, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh lorong. Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka tapi wanita itu tak peduli. Sampai dia menemukan sepasang suami istri yang sepertinya tak asing.

"Oh Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya kita akan bertemu disini."

Rasanya janggal mengajak seseorang bicara tanpa menyapanya dulu. Tapi, ibu Mark tak tahu apakah situasi sekarang cocok untuk berbasa-basi.

Kedua orang tua Jaemin tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka saat mendapati Mark dan ibunya ada di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjelaskan segalanya.

.

Mark terduduk di sofa ruang tengah dorm bersama pena dan bukunya. Selepas jadwal siaran radio dia tak langsung pergi tidur. Seberapa pun banyaknya Taeil menyuruhnya tidur, kali ini dia tak menurut.

Menulis rap adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia kira bisa membantu mengurangi kegundahan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyerobot buku itu.

"Hyung..."

Taeyong tak menanggapi panggilan Mark dan dengan serius membaca hasil rap Mark.

"Wah."

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak biasanya kau membuat lirik rap sedih. Sepertinya kau merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak mungkin kembali."

"Aku tidak menulis seperti itu! Dia akan kembali. Dia harus kembali!"

Taeyong tertegun dengan kepercayaan Mark. Padahal dia tidak berniat untuk mengundang emosinya sebesar itu. Bahkan dia hanya asal bicara tanpa memperkirakan bahwa statmennya ternyata benar. Jika benar pun, Taeyong tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Mark dalam arti tersirat rap itu.

"Wow... Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Mark langsung membisu. Dia tak mau menatap Taeyong dan hanya merebut kembali bukunya.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu." Taeyong menahan Mark yang berniat pergi.

Pada akhirnya yang lebih tua memilih untuk menarik adinya pergi dari dorm. Dia tidak ingin membuat member lain terganggu dengan aktivitasnya bersama Mark. Tanpa menggunakan perlengkapan apapun, keduanya berjalan beriringan di sekitar dorm yang merupakan pemukiman sepi.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Orang-orang yang berselisih jalan menatap mereka takjub karena parasnya. Untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, keduanya tak yakin dapat berjalan santai seperti ini lagi. Para fans mungkin akan segera mencium keberadaan mereka. Karenanya, Taeyong memilih untuk buka suara sebelum terlambat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud sok tahu tentang isi lirik rap itu. Maaf."

"Hyung tidak salah. Interpretasi orang kan beda-beda. Seharusnya aku tidak marah karena pendapatanmu itu."

"Tapi apa persepsiku itu salah?"

"Entah. Aku hanya asal tulis saja hyung."

Topik itu sepertinya tak akan mendapat titik terang jika Taeyong tak mengalihkan bahasan mereka.

"Hari ini kau ke psikiater kan? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Tidak terlalu bagus. Kupikir, aku seharusnya berhenti menemui dokter itu. Dia menyangsikan."

"Aku juga berpikir obat itu tak banyak membantu. Mereka hanya merusak ginjal dan pola tidurmu. Tapi kau harus tetap meminumnya."

"Ya."

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang di belakang mereka. Tanpa menoleh, kedua idol itu tahu apa yang terjadi. Taeyong memberikan kode pada Mark untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesaat kemudian terjadi kejar – kejaran kecil di pemukiman itu. Taeyong menyesal membawa Mark keluar tanpa pikir panjang dan persiapan. Sekarang para sasaeng mengejar mereka seperti seekor hiena.

Tanda dia duga, Mark tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia berbalik arah seperti menantang wanita-wanita itu untuk menerjangnya.

"Jangan ikuti kami! Memang kalian tidak punya kegiatan lain apa?"

Mereka yang Mark ajak bicara terdiam. Kamera berlensa panjang mereka terus membidik sang idol tanpa peduli betapa marahnya si bayi singa.

"Aku lelah menghadapi kalian! Kalian tidak boleh membuang waktu hanya untuk menguntit kami. Lakukan hal yang lebih baik! Jangan buat aku ketakutan dan merasa bersalah karena telah membuang waktu kalian!"

Taeyong segera menarik tangan Mark menjauh. Dia tidak ingin ambil risiko. Meski mereka masih dikejar, tapi keduanya tahu jumlah mereka telah berkurang.

"Puas?" sambil mengatur napas setelah akhirnya sampai di dorm, Taeyong bertanya sarkasme. "Puas bicara dengan mereka?"

" _This is crazy. But, literally I'm satisfied! How can i feel so great right now_!?"

"Dasar gila."

" _Yes, I am_."

Untuk pertama kali dalam sekian minggu, Taeyong melihat tawa tanpa syarat Lee Minhyung.

.

Mark mengingat permintaan ibu Jaemin untuk menutup mulutnya tentang apa yang dia tahu hari itu dari semua orang. Semua termasuk kakak dan adik-adiknya. Sebenarnya Mark berpikir member lain perlu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jaemin. Dia juga merasa menanggung beban yang berat karena kekhawatiran dan kegelisahannya tentang namja yang lebih muda. Rasanya ingin sekali dia berbagi masalah itu dengan orang lain karena dia ragu bisa menghadapi ini sendirian. Dua hari lalu saat Taeyong mengajaknya pergi keluar, hampir saja masalah ini dia bocorkan. Mark mempercayai hyungnya itu lebih dari yang lain. Bukannya dia tidak percaya pada kakak lainnya, tapi Taeyong selalu punya solusi untuk masalahnya bukan hanya sekedar mendengar. Namun, akhirnya dia memenuhi permintaan ibu Jaemin tanpa cacat.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang inap sebuah rumah sakit. Di tangannya ada sebuket bunga mawar termahal yang pernah dia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Sementara itu, di dalam tubuhnya, sang jantung bekerja ekstra untuk mengimbangi kegugupan tuannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau pucat?" tanya ibu Mark.

"Tidak bu. Tidak apa-apa."

Seakan tahu apa yang membuat anaknya seperti itu, ibu Mark tak berkata lagi. Wanita itu membuka pintu ruang inap Jaemin.

Senyuman ramah dari ibu Jaemin langsung menyambut mereka. Seperti wanita dewasa pada umumnya kedua ibu itu saling berbincang dengan asik, meninggalkan Mark yang membatu di samping ibunya. Ibu Jaemin menghalangi pandangannya dari Jaemin yang sedang terbaring di belakang sana. Mark pun, tak berniat untuk mengintip.

"Mark hyung..." Suara serak itu membuat para ibu memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Lho, Mark kenapa masih disitu. Jaemin mencarimu tuh." Ibu Jaemin akhirnya menyadari bahwa Mark tak bergerak sedikit pun dari sisi ibunya. Beliau menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan jalan pada Mark.

Lutut laki-laki remaja itu serasa tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya saat ia melihat Jaemin. Dia merasa terpukul dan sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk temannya yang kini terbaring lemah disana. Sebagai seorang kakak, ataupun seorang leader ia merasa gagal meski seharusnya ia tak perlu berpikir tanggung jawabnya setinggi itu.

"Kami akan pergi keluar. Kalian berdua bicaralah." Ibu Mark akhirnya membuka suara. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai mereka keluar dari ruangan.

Kecanggungan langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang inap Jaemin begitupun ruang hati Mark. Hiperbola, tapi nyatanya sekarang dia berjalan seperti robot mendekati adiknya.

"Hai..."

"Halo hyung."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Maksudku, rasanya. Rasanya berbaring di sana."

Jaemin tak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi kecuali senyuman lemah. Saat kegugupan Mark tercium olehnya, senyuman itu hanya semakin lebar saja.

"Nyaman. Kurasa disini lebih baik ketimbang di dorm."

Mark ingin meneriaki Jaemin. Dorm mereka adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk meletakkan punggung setelah jadwal padat. Juga, apa bagusnya rumah sakit? Jaemin harus segera keluar dari sana. Tapi, dia hanya diam. Mengundang ketidaksabaran Jaemin keluar.

"Bunganya bagus." Jaemin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya. Ini untukmu. Tunggu, dimana vas bunganya?"

"Berikan saja padaku." Mark meletakan bunga mawarnya di samping Jaemin. "Bagus sekali."

Mark tak menjawabnya. Dia lebih tertarik mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk pembicaraan mereka yang super canggung ini.

"Tidak punya jadwal hari ini?" Jaemin menyerobot giliran bicara Mark.

"Nanti malam, HSR." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu melirik sekeliling. Ada sebuah kursi di sisi Jaemin yang lain, tapi dia tak berniat memakai kursi itu. Mark memilih duduk di ranjang Jaemin.

"Masih tetap sibuk ya? Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Selalu."

Suara gemeresak dari buket bunga yang Jaemin pindah kesisi lainnya menjadi suara yang mengisi kekosongan selanjutnya.

"Apa yang lain tahu aku disini?"

"Tidak. Kau sendiri yang tidak mau mereka tahu."

"Benar. Aku tidak mau yang lainnya tahu."

Mark menelan salivanya pelan. Dia memberanikan diri menata Jaemin, tepat di matanya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin yang lainnya benar-benar peduli padaku."

Jawaban Jaemin menusuk jantung Mark. Kenapa dia ragu? Selama ini hubungan mereka semua sangat baik.

"Kami peduli!"

"Buktinya baru sekarang kau menemuiku." Ada kekecewaan di mata Jaemin. Tersirat dari air matanya yang menggenang. "Jika kau tidak tahu aku ada disini, apa kau akan mengunjungiku hyung? Atau paling tidak menelponku?"

"Maafkan aku Jaemin. Ini diluar kendaliku. Aku... aku..." Mark menatap Jaemin seakan mencari sebuah pertolongan.

"Sibuk?"

Mark tak menjawab. Semua ini terasa salah.

"Aku mengerti hyung."

Tangan Jaemin tanpa dia sadari telah menggenggam tangannya. "Aku mengerti."

Mark menggenggam tangan Jaemin lebih erat. Dia hancur melihat Jaemin yang kecewa dan putus asa. Tangisannya juga meluncur halus tanpa bisa dibendung. Tangan kanan Mark meraih wajah Jaemin, mengusap air matanya.

" _Listen. We love you Na Jaemin. All of us wait for you to comeback. Please don't say we didn't."_

Mark berbisik seakan tak ingin ada seorangpun didunia ini yang mengetahuinya kecuali Na Jaemin.

" _I miss you so fucking bad and thats makes me eat drug all the time._ Karena aku kehilangan sebagian diriku yang lain. _You."_

Sebuah kecupan Mark hadiahkan pada Jaemin di pipinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung. Semua yang dulu aku punya. Panggung, ruang latihan, teman-teman, para fans. Aku-"

Tangis Jaemin benar-benar pecah kali ini. Dihadapan sang leader untuk pertama kalinya dia menunjukkan sisi lemah yang dia punya. Sesungguhnya dia malu. Siapa yang mau dilihat sebagai pribadi yang lemah? Jaemin bukan pengecualian untuk itu. Namun kondisi mendorongnya demikian. Bahkan menangis tidaklah dirasa cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa terombang-ambing hidupnya sekarang. Jaemin ingin memeluk Mark dan terisak di bahunya, membasahi baju leader-nya dengan air mata hingga dia sadar apa yang selama ini dilakukannya, sebuah pengabaian, membuatnya sakit hati.

Tangis Jaemin tertahan saat Mark tiba-tiba mempersatukan bibir mereka. Bukan ciuman, lebih banyak orang menyebutnya sebagai kecupan.

" _Hyung_..."

"Kau akan dapatkan semua yang dulu kau punya. Karena itu kau harus sembuh."

Mark mengusap lagi air mata Jaemin dengan keras. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia tak menatap adiknya sebagai orang lemah.

" _Hyung_ juga. Kau harus sembuh juga."

Kalimat Jaemin membuat Mark terdiam. Dia lalu mengingat kapan kira-kira dia mengatakan soal penyakitnya. Seingatnya tidak pernah. Maka, kemungkinannya ada pada Jeno yang mulutnya kadang ember pada sang sahabat.

"Penyakitku, bukan masalah besar."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya bukan masalah besar? Jangan sok kuat di hadapanku ya! Aku sudah membuka diri padamu hyung, hyung juga harusnya bisa lebih terbuka padaku. Harus adil!"

Mark tergelak mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh. Mulai cerewet."

"Hyung! Tidak lucu." Diantara napasnya yang masih tersenggal, Jaemin berusaha mengutarakan kekhawatirannya pada Mark. "Kalau ada apa-apa, hyung bisa bercerita padaku. Telpon aku kapan pun, dimana pun, seperti member lainnya dan ceritakan apa yang mengganjal di pikiranmu saat itu. Win-win kan? Kau kehilangan bebanmu, sedangkan aku kehilangan kesepianku."

Terdengar suara ribut yang Mark tahu sebagai suara ibunya dan ibu Jaemin. Sadar waktunya tak banyak lagi, namja berambut pirang itu melekatkan bibirnya pada Jaemin kembali. Berkat beberapa kali ikut menonton drama bersama Winwin dan Yuta, Mark tanpa sadar menyesap bibir Jaemin. Keduanya langsung kaget karenanya. Mark melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah sadar apa yang dia lakukan itu ilegal. Sebagai laki-laki yang baik dan polos, dia jadi merasa bersalah.

Jaemin membeku di tempat tidurnya.

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara?"

"Ya! Kami selesai, bu." Mark menjawab tanpa menunggu sedetikpun menjeda antara pertanyaan ibunya dengan jawabannya.

Sementara itu Jaemin sedang berusaha tersenyum biasa kearah kedua wanita dewasa disana. Meski nyatanya hal itu sangat sulit mengingat jantungnya pun tak kunjung berdetak normal.

"Mark, kita harus pergi sekarang. Manajermu sudah meneleponku."

"Ok," Mark berbalik untuk berpamitan pada Jaemin. Laki-laki yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan itu terlihat kecewa karena akan sendirian lagi. Saat Mark mengusak rambutnya, Jaemin segera menangkap tangan itu kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Ia tak mempedulikan dua perempuan dewasa yang keheranan dengan perilakunya. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Setelah ini hyung pasti tidak akan kemari lagi."

Mark tidak menjawabnya. Dia tidak mungkin menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia tepati. Tepat, dia punya segudang jadwal yang membuatnya sangsi bisa mengunjungi Jaemin lagi. Disamping itu, dia juga merasa buruk jika mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Beritahu Yuta hyung, Hansol hyung, dan Jeno kalau aku disini. Mungkin mereka bisa menemaniku, berhubung hyung tidak bisa kesini lagi."

"Tapi-"

Mark ingin mengingatkan Jaemin bahwa dia lah yang tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang keadaannya. Namun, akhirnya dia hanya mengiyakan permintaan itu. Semua orang berhak berubah pikiran. Menurutnya juga akan semakin baik jika member lain memberikan perhatian pada Jaemin agar kepercayaan namja itu kembali lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ibu Jaemin saat Mark dan ibunya sudah pergi. Dia melihat jejak air mata di wajah putranya dan hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya diam saja.

Jaemin memandang buket bunga yang dibawakan Mark untuknya. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai benda itu karena ada label permanen yang menempel padanya, feminim. Namun, entah kenapa dia sangat senang saat melihat Mark membawakan kumpulan mawar itu untuknya. Seketika ia merasa istimewa terlepas dari fakta bahwa membawakan bunga untuk orang sakit di Korea adalah hal lazim.

"Hei..." saat ibunya kembali meminta penjelasan, Jaemin hanya menggeleng.

"Rahasia."

.

Terdengar suara berisik dari balkon dorm yang membuat sang leader terbangun. Dia sudah bersiap-siap memarahi siapapun yang masih bangun dan lebih buruknya membuat kebisingan tengah malam seperti ini. Dengan langkah besar dia mendekati pintu balkon. Dari pintu kaca itu dia melihat surai pirang di 'bayi singa'.

"Benar-benar. Semakin nakal saja dia." Taeyong menggerutu. Dia pernah berharap Mark bersikap lebih seperti anak seusianya dulu, tapi sekarang dia menyesal karena tanggung jawabnya jadi semakin banyak. Dia punya Jaehyun, Johnny, Yuta, Winwin, dan Donghyuck yang luar biasa nakal, sekarang anak paling normalnya ikut nakal juga.

Mark yang berkutat dengan ponselnya sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Taeyong.

"Iya. Rapper-rapper perempuan itu mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan setelah rekaman, tapi aku tidak bisa karena sibuk."

"..."

"Hahaha... kalau menurutku sih kau yang paling cantik."

Mata Taeyong membulat mendengar gombalan Mark pada perempuan-siapapun-itu di seberang telepon.

"Yak! Anak siapa yang kau goda Lee Minhyung!"

"Astaga!" Mark hampir melempar ponselnya keluar balkon saking kagetnya. Matanya menatap horor Taeyong yang tiba-tiba sudah di sampingnya seperti hantu. "Hyung, sejak kapan disitu?"

"Sejak kau menggombali _perempuan itu._ Jujur pada hyung, siapa dia!?"

"B-bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau jadi gagap. Sini lihat!"

Mark berusaha menghindar saat Taeyong mencoba merebut ponselnya. Singkat cerita, mereka jadi kejar-kejaran di balkon. Sekiranya suara gaduh itu membuat seseorang ikut keluar. Dia Yuta.

Yuta segera menangkap Taeyong tanpa alasan. Dia mengunci pergerakan sang leader ke dinding tanpa peri kemanusiaan. Berhasil melumpuhkan Taeyong sampai berteriak kesakitan, Yuta beralih ke Mark lalu mengisyaratkannya untuk segera pergi.

" _Gomawo hyung_."

Baru saat Mark masuk ke kamarnya dan Donghyuck, Yuta melepaskan Taeyong. Wajahnya datar seakan apa yang baru saja terjadi itu tidak pernah dia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku!?"

"Kenapa kau mengganggu Mark?"

Taeyong mendesis frustasi. Dia ingin menjambak rambut Yuta tapi tidak tega. Berakhirlah dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Dia punya pacar! Atau lebih buruknya dia sedang mempermainkan hati perempuan. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Yuta! Kita harus bertindak sebelum dia kena masalah. Sebelum dia sepertiku!"

Yuta tidak pandai menenangkan orang. Apalagi Taeyong yang sedang bingung dan khawatir, dia jadi ikut merasa bingung. Jadi, dia mendudukan Taeyong di kursi lalu berkata seadanya.

"Dia tidak akan kena masalah. Tenang saja. Dia itu bicara dengan orang yang baik kok."

"APA!? Jadi kau tahu? Jadi, Mark menggoda gadis baik-baik? Bagaimana ini..."

"Iya. Dan yang kau maksud dengan gadis itu adalah adikku, Jaemin."

"Hah?"

"Na Jaemin NCT Dream yang punya batang, bukan payudara."

"Hah?"

"Jaemin yang fans bilang jadi anakku dan Hansol hyung."

"Sejak kapan kau berpasangan dengan Hansol hyung?"

"Sejak kau meninggalkanku untuk Jaehyun."

Ziiiiiiing...

"Puas?"

.

Taeil tak melihat Mark mengambil obatnya lagi setiap syuting. Hanya beberapa kali yang dia ingat terakhir kali seminggu lalu. Dibandingkan mengambil botol obatnya, dia lebih sering berkutat dengan ponselnya yang kadang membuat Taeyong gemas. Para member yang lebih tua sempat khawatir Mark kecanduan sesuatu yang berbahaya dari dalam benda persegi panjang itu, tapi lambat laun semuanya sadar bahwa rapper mereka hanya sedang menghubungi Jaemin.

"Ada hal bagus?" tanya kakak tertua itu pada Mark.

"Ya. Hari ini Jaemin ke perusahaan." Wajah Mark berubah kecewa.

"Jadwal kita akan selesai sore ini." Ucap Taeil berusaha menghibur adiknya.

"Aku harap dia tidak terburu-buru pulang jadi kami bisa bertemu."

Taeil menepuk pundak Mark sebagai tanda penyemangat lalu pergi ke manajer yang memanggilnya.

Jadwal mereka kini selesai. Mark dan Donghyuck berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong gedung SM Entertaiment. Hanya mereka berdua sementara member lainnya telah lebih dulu kembali ke dorm. Alasannya tentu karena anggota mereka yang lama hilang akhirnya kembali.

"Oh! Mereka disini."

Keduanya langsung disambut dengan sorakan oleh kelima member lainnya. Seorang yang ada di tengah tersenyum paling lebar.

"Hyung..." Jaemin langsung menghambur memeluk Mark. Membuat yang lain membatu karenanya. Bukan hanya memeluk saja, namja manis itu bahkan sampai menunjukkan aegyonya.

Mark yang tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan awalnya terkejut. Dia bahkan sempat memandang teman-teman lainnya kebingungan, namun akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Jaemin. Kadang dia lupa kalau hubungan mereka berdua sudah lebih dekat ketimbang sebelum Jaemin vakum dulu.

Donghyuck yang datang bersama Mark mendengus kesal setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Wah, yang disambut cuma Mark hyung. _Gurae..._ Aku pergi saja lah."

" _Aniya_! Donghyuck jangan cemburu." Jaemin cepat-cepat beralih pada Donghyuck lalu memeluknya juga. Tangan Mark sekilas mengikuti Jaemin yang melepas pelukan darinya, seakan tak rela.

Sialnya, saat itu juga dia mendapati Jeno menangkap basah perilakunya. Mata sipit namja itu semakin sipit saja. Mengisyaratkan kecurigaan. Cepat-cepat, Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaemin yang dibawa berpelukan keliling ruang latihan oleh Donghyuck.

"Hei, Jaemin sudah kembali kesini." Celetuk Jeno. Dia tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Mark.

"Terus?"

"Memang selama dia vakum, kau lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi! Itu karena kau tanpa sengaja tahu dia operasi. Sekarang, jangan macam-macam ya. Aku masih teman terbaiknya. Jangan rebut dia dariku."

Mark nyaris meledakkan tawanya. Dia tidak tahu Jeno yang dewasa itu ternyata masih bisa bersikap kekanakan. Lihat bagaimana posesif dirinya saat berhubungan dengan Jaemin, padahal selama ini dia bahkan lebih asik main dengan Renjun.

"Jangan tertawa hyung! Pokoknya ya, pokoknya Jaemin itu temanku."

"Iya aku mengerti. Dia temanmu. Teman terbaikmu. Puas?"

"Sangat puas."

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dari sang ketua, laki-laki yang katanya paling dewasa di DREAM itu berlari kecil ke Donghyuck dan Jaemin lalu memeluk mereka berdua.

Duo China yang sejak tadi duduk mengundang perhatian Mark. "Kalian, tidak ikut memeluk Jaemin juga?"

"Tidak. Tadi Chenle sudah memeluknya keras sekali sampai Jaemin kesakitan, jadi aku disini, menjaganya biar tidak peluk-peluk Jaemin lagi."

"Owh..." Mark tak berani berkomentar karena raut wajah Chenle sudah asam. Imut-imut tapi kalau sudah marah seluruh gedung bisa geger.

"Hey, biarkan aku bicara sebentar dengan Mark hyung oke? Kenapa kalian tidak pulang ke dorm dan kita bertemu di sana nanti?"

Setelah mereka bertujuh menghabiskan setidaknya setengah jam di ruang latihan tanpa guna yang jelas, Jaemin akhirnya buka suara. Dia bisa melihat kelelahan yang jelas di wajah teman-temannya. Mereka bekerja keras hari ini, tidak mungkin dia tega menahan mereka di sini lebih lama hanya untuk menuntaskan kerinduannya.

Tapi tetap saja, Mark adalah pengecualian.

"Kalian mau bicarakan apa?" tanya Jeno penuh selidik. Sikap posesifnya keluar. Sedetik kemudian dia mendapat sikutan kuat dari Renjun yang sebentar lagi akan dapat predikat member paling peka di DREAM.

"Hahaha... Iya, silahkan saja. Kami akan pulang duluan. Chenle ayo..."

"Gege, aku mau sama Jaemin hyung."

"Iya nanti di dorm ya. Duh... kamu kalo manja imut tapi nyebelin ya."

"Yakin nih kita pulang duluan hyung? Memang gak mau pulang sama-sama saja?" tanya magnae yang selama ini lebih sering diam. Sekiranya dia adalah yang paling lelah daripada kakak-kakaknya.

Jaemin mengangguk pasti. Tahu bahwa mereka masih enggan untuk beranjak dari ruang latihan, dia mengambil inisiatif mengambil tasnya lalu menggandeng Mark.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan saja deh. Mau cari tempat yang nyaman." Ucap Jaemin.

" _Bye guys_..."

Sepeninggal Mark dan Jaemin, member DREAM yang tersisa segera mengemasi barang mereka.

"Sst... ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tiba-tiba Jaemin hyung jadi sangat lengket dengan Mark hyung? Kenapa ya?"Celetuk Jisung.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Padahal selama ini Mark hyung kan sibuk sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dekat dengan Jaemin hyung?"

"Ah! kalian tidak tahu saja kalau Mark hyung terus-terusan melihat ponselnya hanya untuk berkirim pesan dengan Jaemin. Mereka dekat lewat pesan-pesan itu."

Kedua magnae itu mengangguk mengerti. Tak berniat mencari tahu lebih jauh.

"Tapi, tingkah mereka aneh. Apa hanya aku yang merasa mereka akan..." Renjun menggantung kalimatnya. Mengundang pandangan penuh tanya dari yang lainnya.

"Akan apa?" tanya Jeno penuh waspada.

Aura menyengat itu membuat Renjun enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia lebih memilih melanjutkan berkemasnya dalam diam.

"Kalau bukan karena operasi itu, mereka juga pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini." Desis Jeno pada dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya Donghyuck punya pendengaran terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Operasi apa?"

.

Tangga darurat di gedung SM Entertaimen adalah tempat yang menyeramkan. Banyak hal aneh terjadi di sana menurut orang-orang. Namun, kedua remaja itu bahkan tak gentar untuk duduk di sana.

"Ini." Mark memberikan sekaleng jus jeruk untuk Jaemin lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Jaemin balik setelah meminum setengah kaleng jusnya.

"Keadaanmu. Punggungmu? Jahitanmu?"

"Sudah sangat lebih baik, hyung. Kau menanyakannya setiap hari ngomong-ngomong."

Mark hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sekarang dia merutuki sifat tidak asiknya. Saat orang lain menggodanya karena sifat itu, dia terbiasa untuk diam dan mengabaikannya. Namun sekarang dia kesulitan. Mark ingin memulai pembicaraan panjang dengan Jaemin. Tapi bahkan topik yang asik saja dia tidak punya.

"Jangan tegang begitu. Kenapa sih?"

Tangan Jaemin bergerak menghentikan tangan Mark yang menggaruk tengkuk. Tingkah itu cukup membuat Jaemin resah. Apakah dia membuat Mark tidak nyaman? Apakah dia membuat kesalahan dengan menyeret Mark kemari? Namja manis itu jadi ikut risau.

"Rasanya aneh saja. Biasanya kita banyak mengobrol lewat pesan, sekarang kita bicara secara langsung. Canggung kan?"

"Benar juga. Tapi, apa hyung tidak mau bicara secara langsung denganku? Apa menurut hyung, bicara lewat pesan lebih membuatmu nyaman?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Nana-ya! Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tentu senang bicara begini denganmu. Apalagi karena sekarang kau sudah sembuh, kita pasti akan lebih banyak bertemu dan bicara secara langsung kan? Seperti dulu."

Sinar mata Jaemin meredup. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Mark. Tidak sanggup melihat wajah penuh harap itu.

Menyadarinya, Mark tertegun. Ada yang salah dari adiknya. Sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi alasan dia duduk di hadapannya sekarang. Mark yang polos hanya berpikir betapa menyenangkannya bertemu dengan Jaemin lagi setelah sekian lama di gedung SM. Dia tidak mempertimbangkan probabilitas lain yang menjadi alasannya datang ke tempat yang hampir setengah tahun dia tinggal ini.

"Jaemin?"

"Hyung, aku takut kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rasanya Mark ingin mengguncang tubuh kurus itu saat dia terdiam cukup lama. Mark tidak sabar mendengar jawabannya. Dia tidak tahan dengan ketakutan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat sekarang.

Saat Jaemin menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Mark mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia menarik Jaemin kedalam pelukannya saat itu juga.

"Orang tuaku sedang bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Apa jadinya kalau saat mereka selesai, aku akan ditarik dari sini dan tidak boleh kembali?"

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan orang tuamu? Kau masih tetap ingin disini kan Jaemin?"

"Aku mencoba berulang kali! Tapi, mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Mark tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Saat orang tua Jaemin menginginkan anaknya untuk keluar dari industri ini, dia bisa apa? Mark hanya anak kecil yang tidak punya hak apapun untuk menahan Jaemin tetap menjadi member grupnya. Dia juga tidak tahu persis bagaimana keadaan Jaemin. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dia tidak baik-baik saja? Bukankah egois mempertahankannya di sini dengan kondisi itu?

Disisi lain dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan. Seluruh anggota NCT juga pasti tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana bisa mereka kehilangan member dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini? Bahkan saat mereka sedang merangkak menuju puncak yang semu. Yang mungkin saja tidak akan mereka dapatkan.

"Jangan pergi."

"Orang tuaku yang-"

Tiba-tiba Jaemin mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di bibir yang membuat kalimatnya terputus. Tubuhnya menegang saat salah satu lengan Mark melepas pelukannya lalu berpindah ke pipinya.

Rasa manis yang tertinggal dari jus jeruk berpadu dengan air mata Jaemin yang asin. Mark mengeryit saat melumat bibir Jaemin dan mendapatkan rasa aneh itu. Tapi, dia tak berhenti. Dia juga tidak berniat untuk berhenti sebenarnya.

Jaemin tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan ciuman se-dewasa ini di usianya sekarang. Yang lebih membuatnya tak percaya adalah, dia melakukannya dengan Mark yang polos dan baik. Leader-nya yang penuh sopan santun dan pemalu itu kini berubah menjadi seperti singa.

Pikiran sepintas itu lantas membuat Jaemin tertawa dalam ciuman mereka. Dia mendorong Mark lalu melepaskan tawanya.

"Apa?" Mark merasa bingung karena tiba-tiba Jaemin tertawa. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru saja menangis putus asa. Apa ciumannya memiliki kekuatan magis hingga membalikkan mood Jaemin secepat ini?

"Aku baru saja berpikir kau sudah jadi singa dewasa. Astaga! Bagaimana jika para fans tahu bayi singa mereka sudah besar begini?"

"Apa yang lucu dari itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Hanya lucu saja. Ya ampun!"

Akhirnya Mark melihat tawa Jaemin lagi. Dia seakan melihat malaikat yang tertawa. Selama ini dia sering mengabaikan tawa itu, tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi.

"Kita sudah berciuman seperti itu. Kau jadi kekasihku ya? Mau tidak?" tanya Mark yang seketika menghentikan tawa Jaemin. Semburat merah muda tergambar di pipi kurusnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Mark mengulum bibirnya. Ia menyesal tak mengontrol bagian tubuh itu dengan baik. "Maksudku, Jeno tidak memperbolehkanku berteman dekat denganmu. Tapi dia tidak melarangku menjadi kekasihmu. Jadi... mau ya?"

Seharusnya Mark tahu kalau menjadi teman baik saja tidak boleh, apalagi jadi kekasih. Tapi ya sudah lah. Suka-suka dia saja.

Jaemin mengangguk malu. Ugh, Mark ingin segera menerkamnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Saat mantan bayi singa itu hendak mencium kekasihnya, pintu tangga darurat terbuka.

"Katanya SM Entertaiment! Lift saja masih suka rusak."

"Sabar, Kun. Eeeh..."

Lalu 'ayah' Jaemin di sana. Melihatnya dengan mata yang besar membola.

Mark melihat asap di atas kepala Hansol. Demi Tuhan dia melihat kemarahan itu.

"MARK!"

"HANSOL HYUNG SABAR!"

.

Keenam namja itu meringis saat melihat bekas jahitan operasi Jaemin. Sudah mengering namun berbekas. Mungkin untuk sepuluh tahun kedepan pun, Jaemin tidak akan memamerkan tubuhnya saat konser karena bekas luka itu.

"Jahat sekali hyung tidak beri tahu kami."

"Maaf Jisung. Kalian kan harus fokus untuk comeback saat itu."

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus memberi kabar. Tidak boleh seperti itu lagi Jaem! Kita ini saudara."

"Maaf Renjun."

"Hyung harus traktir kami ayam."

"Chenle, itu _out of topic_."

Setelah mendapat wejangan setengah jam dari Hansol dan Kun, Mark dan Jaemin langsung pulang ke dorm NCT DREAM. Kedua tetua itu benar-benar kaget saat magnae line mereka berciuman di tempat sepi seperti tangga darurat tadi. Mereka juga tak kalah kaget saat Mark mengatakan mereka baru saja jadian beberapa detik sebelum dia dan Kun datang. Ayah –coret- kakak mana yang tidak panas melihat anak –coret- adiknya dicium dan dipacari padahal masih dibawah umur. Tapi, akhirnya dia tak mau terlalu ikut campur. Selama Mark dan Jaemin bahagia, dia akan diam saja.

Manajer Arui untuk sekian kali mereka tendang keluar dari dorm. Kembali ada magnae time dimana dorm akan jadi kapal pecah esok hari. Mereka menggelar matras untuk tidur dan kini tengah mengerumuni Jaemin. Mengintrogasinya macam-macam masalah operasi yang dia rahasiakan.

"Jadi, apa sakitmu separah itu sampai harus dioperasi?" tanya Donghyuck yang jahilnya tak hilang juga. Dia menyentuh bekas operasi Jaemin dengan takut sampai akhirnya dia sendiri yang berteriak geli.

"Hmm... pengobatan yang lainnya tidak berjalan lancar. Aku ingin cepat kembali tampil dan kata dokter cara ini yang paling efektif."

"Aku harap, kedepannya kau tidak akan cidera lagi. Dan juga, kau harus berubah jadi lebih terbuka pada kami, Nana. Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan lah." ucap Jeno sambil memberikan kaos Jaemin yang tadi mereka paksa lepas ramai-ramai. Kalau sekilas diperhatikan sih, tadi dia seperti akan diperkosa.

"Tidak akan ada rahasia lagi lain kali, karena aku tidak mau cidera lagi."

"Bukan cuma masalah cidera! Semuanya! Termasuk..." Renjun melirik Mark lalu member lainnya bergantian. Ini ada kelanjutan dari rasa penasarannya petang tadi. "Termasuk hubunganmu dengan Mark hyung!"

Keheningan menyergap mereka bertujuh. Rasanya tidak ada yang paham dengan arah pembicaraan Renjun bahkan namja berambut merah itu sendiri.

"Hubungan... Jaemin dan aku? Memang apa yang kau pikirkan Renjun-ah?"

"Ah sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Renjun akhirnya menyerah untuk berspekulasi. Dia menyamankan diri diatas matras lalu menyelimuti dirinya bersiap untuk tidur.

Member lainnya minus Mark dan Jaemin langsung menyerang laki-laki berambut merah itu karena tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya.

.

Malam segera semakin larut tanpa terasa. Mereka tertidur dengan posisi yang bermacam-macam di ruang tengah dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Tipikal remaja, malas gerak hanya untuk menekan saklar.

Jeno tidur sendiri di sofa karena tidak kuat dengan dinginnya lantai. Dia menggeliat saat punggungnya merasakan getaran aneh. Sebuah ponsel yang diketahuinya milik Jaemin ternyata menjadi alasan. Tanpa membuka mata sipitnya, Jeno melempar benda itu pada sang pemilik sembari mengigau memanggil namanya.

Jaemin terbangun karena ponselnya tak berhenti bergetar. Dia melihat nama kontak ibunya di layar ponsel. Tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju dapur, yang dia rasa cukup jauh untuk tidak membuat tidur teman-temannya terganggu.

"Halo, ibu _."_

Terdengar keheningan yang panjang. Jaemin menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar perkataan ibunya. Apapun yang nanti menjadi keputusan sang ibu, dia siap.

Sembari menunggu kalimat keluar dari sang wanita, dia memutar tubuhnya resah. Tanpa disangka, ada Mark berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi. Ada keingintahuan yang kuat di mata kekasihnya itu. Menuntutnya untuk bicara tentang apapun yang sedang dia lakukan dengan ponsel di telinga.

Hingga akhirnya sang ibu mulai bicara. Jaemin tak memotong satupun kalimat panjang ibunya. Sungguh, dia pasrah. Sementara itu tatapan Mark membuatnya semakin sesak.

"Aku mengerti, bu. Malam."

Jaemin memutus sambungan telepon itu tanpa mengucapkan kalimat lain.

"Bagaimana?"

Jaemin mengangguk kecil sementara matanya tak berbohong. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipi kurusnya.

"Jaemin-ah."

"Maaf..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku harus menghancurkan formasi lagu _My First and Last_ kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I wish I could answer your worried with that sentence. But I couldn't._

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

Aku kecewa sama FF ini. Rasanya hambar banget... entah karena saking kangennya sama Jaemin, atau saking kebiasanya aku gak liat jaemin diantara dreamies. Hilang feel. Bisa-bisanya SM gini ke gue. Dasar jahat. Kasih kabar ttng Jaemin kek, gimana kek! Ah!

Maaf ya untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu FF ini dan kecewa. Aku gak tahu lagi harus nulis kaya gimana disaat hati rasanya gak enak gini. Gak profesional emang, ih!

 _Hope You Like It ^^_


End file.
